


Does Court Etiquette Apply to Bathtime?

by VintageSquid



Series: RBF (Royal Bitch Face) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Advisor!Logan, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Analogical, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, FWB Analogical, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Remy, Hand Jobs, Master/Servant, Mer-Selkie!Virgil, Nudity, Other, QPR Analogical - Freeform, Queen!Remy, Servant!Virgil, sleepxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSquid/pseuds/VintageSquid
Summary: Queen Remy is bored of life in the palace, and the people who live inside it - well, most of them. One servant has caught her attention, and it's high time she rewarded him for his service. His dark eyes and gorgeous ass have nothing to do with it.





	Does Court Etiquette Apply to Bathtime?

**Author's Note:**

> What started as an rp, took on a life of its own. Creds to my wonderful best friend, Kylie, for being the Remy to my Virgil for most of this fic <3   
Enjoy!

There was far too much routine involved in being the ruler of a queendom. Her advisor and right-hand processed a majority of the lawmaking and accounting, and, in times of peace, there little else for a queen to do but read, tour her grounds, and look pretty. At least she was damned good at looking pretty; she could be fierce no matter her gender! Really, she had her servants’ talented hands to thank for that, but lately even they had become part of the routine. Remy sighed, stubbornly ignoring the fact that she was over-exaggerating in her boredom. It was just … none of them inspired her, only completing their jobs as much as was required of them to not be fired. All but for one.

The queen had found herself watching him work more than once, at first unsure as to why. He was pale and wiry, and silent as a mouse as he moved about the castle, polishing the mirrors and crystals until their sparkle reflected in his dark eyes. Whenever she passed, he bowed so low she swore his bangs brushed his knees. Not too mention she had caught him gazing at her enough to know she wasn’t imaging that adorable blush.

Humming to herself, Remy picked up her brush and called for her adviser, “Logan, darling? Be a dear and fetch your dark little friend for me, won’t you?” It was time to see if her interest was up to the challenge.

\---------

Virgil was returning his cleaning supplies on the servant’s level when his name was called over the bustle of the room. Yelping, he dropped his bucket of polishing cloths with a curse, his face flushed hotly. Shoulders hiked to his ears, the palace servant scrambled to recollect the mess, sighing in relief when he finally turned to see it was only Logan standing in the doorway. 

Wait.

Shit.

If Logan was calling for him, at this hour of the day, then he wasn’t here for a leisurely visit between best friends. 

“Coming! I’m coming!” Straightening his clothes, Virgil brushed off some non-existent dust and hurried to put away his supplies to jog over to Logan’s side. 

“What’s up, L?” 

The advisor tipped his head to the side, indicating they would walk as he spoke. “Her Majesty has requested your presence in her private quarters; I am here to collect you.” Logan’s ever cool tone was belied by the playful quirk of his brow. “It would seem she has an interest in the palace servant who can’t keep his eyes off of her.”

Virgil spluttered, gaping at his closest friend. “What!? Logan, please tell me you’re joking! I-I can’t do this!”

Stopping in the middle of the hall, Logan took his friend by the shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. “You can and you will, Virgil. Not only as her Majesty is your queen and has given an order, but I also believe this is an opportunity for you to find happiness. I know you are content with your simple standing in the palace, and-” he glanced around them, ensuring no one else was present, before lowering his voice, “-and I know you have the choice to return to the sea should you wish, but I want to see your heart and love returned. Queen Remy will treat you like you are royalty as well, Virgil, and if she doesn’t, then she will have to answer to me.” Logan winked.

Virgil groaned, burying his burning face in his hands. “How are you simultaneously the worst and best human a selkie could have befriended?”

“I am simply that good,” Logan replied with a rare, playful smirk, leaning down to press a kiss to his friend’s forehead. “Now come, little shark, we cannot keep the queen waiting much longer.”

“I changed my mind, you’re just the worst,” Virgil grumbled, but slid his hand to grip Logan’s as they walked.

They had to part as they approached the guards standing outside the queen’s private chambers, not that Roman’s soldiers would have gossiped about the unusual friendship the entire castle knew about, but Logan still bumped his shoulder briefly in support as he opened the intricate doors.

“My Lady, I have returned with Virgil, as you requested,” he announced smartly with a crisp bow. 

Remy turned and smiled when the pair entered, her voluminous dress spinning with her. “Thank you, Logan! That will be all for now, darling, go enjoy some lunch.”  
Logan bowed once more, flashing a small, reassuring smile to Virgil as he passed by his closest friend and closed the door behind him. 

Inside the room, Virgil stood at perfect attention, hands clasped behind his back and eyes lowered respectively to the floor. Goddess below, if ever there was an opportunity to display celestial powers, please let it be right now to keep him from humiliating himself. His vision danced with the glimpse he had gotten of the queen before her bureau: regal and ethereal in nature and appearance, with her long, dark hair tumbling in soft waves down her back. His cheeks flushed beyond his control, even as he desperately tried to cool himself down again.

Queen Remy stepped around the young man, sizing him up. There was no denying: he was stunningly beautiful up close, and already there was an adorable hint of colour on his cheeks. 

“Virgil, was it? You are going to be my personal attendant for the day. It is a demanding job, and though there may not be much in terms of extra pay, there are…. other rewards I may see fit to bestow if I am pleased with your work. Follow me.” She began walking towards the bathroom. “Now, my orders will be unlike any you’ve received before, and on this rare occasion, I encourage that you refuse if you find yourself unable to perform the task. Am I understood?”

The servant remained quiet as she continued, following her into her washing chambers. Holy shit. What was actually even happening to his life right now? Looking up with wide eyes - mortified in the back of his mind that he even dared to do such a thing - Virgil was met with a not unkind gaze, filled with a seriousness and concern, but tied together with a bow of playful mischief. 

Oh how his queen was a perfect one. 

“I understand, your majesty.”

“Good,” She stopped, turning to stand before Virgil with her arms held out to her sides, “because your first task is to undress me.”

“I-” He swallowed thickly, choking on his words before setting his shoulders back and nodding; he wouldn’t fail his queen simply because he couldn’t control his emotional urges around her. “If I may, my queen?” Virgil approached with soft steps, circling around the noble to begin unlacing the corset of her dress with steady fingers, fighting hard not to lean into the warmth of her scent.

Remy smirked where the servant could not see; oh this one would be fun. She loved the way he lit up every time she spoke to him directly, like he could hardly believe his name was coming out of her mouth! What a perfect, precious, lovesick man. Remy fanned herself for a moment, her own heart fluttering within her chest. She stood still as the laces of her corset were loosened, and lifted her arms so Virgil would be able to slip the garment off of her.

In a bare shirt, petticoats, and a tulle skirt, Remy stepped closer to him, inviting him to remove those too. “I bid you to undress me, Virgil.” Her voice lowered as she leaned in to murmur in his ear. “All the way. Unless you would have me bathe in my underclothes, and I won’t stand for that.” The queen straightened, her smirk playful. “Now...must I repeat myself? I do rather enjoy being nude, after all… and once you’re done, I want you to fill in the bath and help me step in. Then I want you to clean me,” she added, frankly.  
Setting aside the rich fabric carefully so it wouldn’t get sullied, Virgil startled when he turned around to find his queen far closer than she had been before. He bit his lower lip, unable to stop a visible shiver from running down his spine. Her voice coiled across his shoulders and down to the pit of his gut, where it swam with the heady warmth he had been stewing in since he had received the summons. 

“I would do anything for you, your majesty,” Virgil replied in his low tone “You have but to ask it of me.” Dipping his head briefly, the newly promoted servant calmly continued to disrobe his superior with only slightly shaking hands. On the inside, however, Virgil’s mental voice was a single, unbroken scream. Not only was he to undress his queen, but he would also be required to strip in order to wash her as well. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

“Mm, that’s very good, Virgil. I like the sound of that…” Queen Remy let her eyes half-close, enjoying herself, but keeping an eye on her servant’s actions. He handled her like glass, freeing her from layer after layer of tulle and silk, until she stepped out of the final petticoat, completely bare.

Hurrying to start the water before her highness could become uncomfortable with a chill in her nakedness, Virgil carefully helped her step down into the water, pointedly looking away from her more intimate areas with a heavy blush across his cheeks. 

Oh the precious dear was so very polite! Averting his eyes even though he had no need to - Remy took a little more time stepping into the tub, angling herself to show off her body. Male or female, or even in between, she felt good today, even blushing a little herself.

Once the queen was settled, Virgil stripped unceremoniously and followed her into the tub. Hopefully she hadn’t gotten a glimpse of any of the unusual scars along his torso before he was submerged. He really didn’t want to explain their presence. “I apologize deeply, my lady, for I am unfamiliar with your usual routine. Where would you have me begin?”

Settling against the side of the tub, Remy bit her lip as Virgil began to strip. She hadn’t directly asked for him to do that, or to enter her tub, but oh it was so in line with her desires. “What an attentive man you are, and bold as well,” she purred. “Now, listen carefully.” She pointed to the towels and a few containers of bath oils. “First, pour the lemon oil lather onto my scalp and wash my hair from the roots down to each end. Use the vase there to pour warm water over me to rinse it out again, and if I am satisfied with your work…,” Remy reached out, gently tilting his chin up to have him look her in the eye, “I’ll let you move on to the rest of me.”

Following his queen’s direction, Virgil nodded as he eyed the supplies, mentally constructing a list of what bottles and cloths he would need to collect. Thankfully, the larger rinsing jug was already on his side of the, truthfully massive, tub, so he had no need to stress over balancing that over as well. 

About to confirm his understanding, the slim servant found his jaw cupped in a delicate grasp. Somehow, through his fluster, his mind managed to marvel at the smoothness of his queen’s fingers, and the hidden strength he could feel behind her gentle touch. Would the rest of her skin feel this soft and supple? Virgil blushed brightly at the thought, clearing his throat and trying to play it off as a byproduct of her close proximity.

“You-” He winced at the shrill pitch of his voice, clearing his throat and trying a second time. “You honour my greatly, your majesty.” Daringly, he brushed his fingertips over the back of her knuckles and tilted minutely into her palm to speak in a murmur. “I swear I will perform beyond your expectations to be worthy of the prestige you have bestowed upon me.” Virgil stepped back with the utmost reluctance, but still determined to see his job through. He had never let his queen down yet - unlike some of those other buffoons the castle employed - and he had no intention of starting now.

That murmured promise, as if to a lover… Fuck. She wanted Virgil. She wanted to fuck him, or let him fuck her! She could order him to - but no. That wasn’t how she wanted this to go. They had not finished the dance, after all; he was her servant, he had to prove himself to her, as much as he had to earn this right in his own eyes. Most importantly, he had to want this. She didn’t want from him what he was not willing to share. Though, if his disbelieving stares were anything to go by, he definitely already did.

Relocating his supplies to a closer ledge, Virgil sniffed at the citrus scented oil before pouring a generous amount into his cupped palm and stepping closer to the seated royalty, who merely gazed back with a fondly amused expression. 

The only feasible way to do this would be to stand between his queen’s knees, with her head level to his chest, and work through her hair from the front. Goddesses strike him down now. His face surely aflame, Virgil shuffled closer until he could feel her breath tickling his sternum. He kept his gaze locked on his duty, sure that one glance downward would steal away his resolve. 

Careful hands, strengthened by years of physical work, began to spread and knead the lather through the noble’s hair, working through the full length. In a decision that was partially selfish, as well as for the other, Virgil lingered in massaging the back of his queen’s head, all but cradling her close as he worked the tension from her neck. Still, he worked slowly, paranoid that a stray move would send oil cascading down into those gorgeous honey-brown eyes. With just as much - if not more - care, Virgil pulled back to rinse the soap away and reveal the glossy, dark hair.

Promising herself to slow down, the queen held her breath when Virgil stepped up to her, massaging the scented oil onto her head. Her pulse quickened at his touch, though she was the one in control, and oh the scent of his chest was far superior to her shampoo. By the time he had rinsed her off, Remy could resist no longer. Closing her eyes, she decided there was no harm in it, and leaned forward, nuzzling gently into Virgil’s chest. The water hid her semi hard-on for now, but he would discover it soon enough, if he hadn’t already. She wondered briefly what he may be inspired to do about it, arousing herself further at the thought.

Biting back a moan, Virgil clenched his eyes shut as she nuzzled against his bare chest, desperate not to fuck this up; this was his one and only chance at impressing her. There was no way she didn’t notice the way his nipples perked when her breath ghosted over them - not to mention another part of his anatomy that was currently trying to stand at attention - but if anything, his queen looked rather pleased with herself. 

Virgil cleared his throat. “Is this...to your liking, my queen?”

“Very much so, Virgil. You did very well..” Pulling back, Remy smiled up at him, thoroughly satisfied. “Now, you may wash my body. Take the sponge from the faucet and use the rosewater soap in the second to last vial. I will sit or stand as needed, but you are to wash every inch of my body, but my face. That soap is in the last vial, and I will do that myself later.” 

Almost - almost - better than being granted permission to touch and caress every part of his queen’s body was hearing those unfiltered praises from her perfectly plumped lips. “Thank you, your majesty, you honour me greatly.” Managing a small smile of his own, a ghost of his usual smirk on his lips, Virgil bowed his head low. “It would be my pleasure, your majesty.” He gathered the necessary items, but opted to drizzle some of the rose oil across his queen’s bare shoulders and massaged it in with his hands. Still standing between her parted knees, he dunked a soft sponge to rinse away the perfumed soap.

This boy was going to be the death of her, she knew it. He was so sweet and caring (and obviously aroused already, goodness gracious that was beautiful). The queen gasped as Virgil worked into her shoulders, hands strong and rough from years of hard work but softened by the bath and oil. Her hips gave an involuntary twitch, her length grazing along his skin.

Shivering as she gasped below him, the servant helplessly leaned closer to her warmth as he worked...until his thigh bumped against something very telling. Virgil blushed heavily, but couldn’t help the butterflies that danced in his belly knowing she was being affected by this little game of back and forth as well. He bit his lip, letting his hands run on autopilot to clean the queen’s arms and the portion of his torso above the waterline. Would it be too presumptuous of him to..? But she had stated he was to clean every inch of her body. Well, there was no way he could go back to ignoring this now: may as well commit to this, if it was going to be his last act alive.

Clearing his throat, he addressed the royalty in a soft voice. “Your majesty? If I were to set a towel down, would you be comfortable sitting on the ledge of the tub so I may clean your...legs?” 

Once more, Remy feared she was moving too fast when the servant paused for a moment, but to her surprise, he continued with his duties, blushing a bit harder. The queen all but purred, “Of course, my darling Virgil. I did tell you I would accommodate your cleaning wherever possible, did I not?” 

She waited for him to fetch a towel, momentarily lamenting his distance and distracting herself with the bubbles. When he’d laid it down, Remy smiled impishly with a light blush herself, and stood on the submerged ledge to be able to sit down on the ground-level rim of the tub. She braced her arms behind her, leaning back slightly and extending her leg in the air, her erection fully exposed and bobbing slightly with the motion. 

“Now, please, Virgil...finish your work.”

The moment her highness lifted herself from the water, Virgil knew then and there that she would be the absolute death of him. She was entirely unashamed of displaying every gratuitous inch of herself, and, honestly, Virgil would not have it any other way. Especially not if it meant an unobstructed view of the cock hard between her thighs. Her toned body, lithe and flexible, arched back comfortably - but it would be improper to leave a lady waiting with her leg held in the air.

Stepping closer, he gently cupped her heel, sliding his hand up the smooth curve of her calf until until her ankle rested carefully on his shoulder. His fingers trailed up and down her shin, smoothing more of the rose oil over her. In a daring move, he kissed her ankle bone and smiled up at her through lidded eyes.

“I am here for whatever my lady desires of me,” he murmured, hooking her knee over his shoulder next, bringing himself closer to the apex of her thighs. Still, his hands continued their wandering dance, washing and teasing all at once. A small part of his mind was beating against the inside of his skull for daring to be so brash, but it was getting quieter the longer this went on without her shouting for the guards posted outside her room.

Soon enough, and yet an eternity later, Virgil braced both hands on the tile next to his queen’s hips, his face close enough to her cock that each puff of air he exhaled caused it to twitch. When he spoke, his voice was husky, a low timbre he had never heard so confidently from his own lips. “May I continue with your washing, your majesty?”

Remy moaned and blinked down through hooded eyes. Her hands draped dramatically across the floor above her head, accenting the irresistible arch of her back. “Go ahead, my darling Virgil.” 

Smoothing his hands up the curve of her hips, Virgil bent down to drag his tongue along the underside of her dick. He moaned at the taste, wrapping his lips around the tip and suckling, swirling his tongue beneath the swell of the head. Careful hands held the queen’s hips down as she bucked up with a breathy cry, trying to keep her still without bruising her delicate flesh. With a glance up through hooded eyes, he sank down further; all the nights he and Logan had spent fumbling, giggling, loving together paying off as Virgil was able to swallow until his nose brushed the soft tufts of hair at her pelvis. 

Remy’s eyes rolled back as her head dropped against the floor and her guttural groans echoed throughout the bathing area. She tried to buck up into the wet heat, but her servant’s grip held her still - and caused her cock to throb deliciously. 

“Oh! You - ah! - you’re a talented on! Yes just like that, darling!” Her hands gripped his hair, pulling him closer, urging him on as he bobbed and swallowed. His tongue swirled around the head once more and she saw stars, clutching to him and rocking into his mouth as she came down his throat with thick ropes of cum. 

The queen collapsed back against the tile floor, easing her fingers from Virgil’s hair, letting him sit back and breathe. “Sorry about that doll,” Remy panted, smoothing over his flushed cheeks. “I got a bit lost in the moment - I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Swirling her taste around his tongue, Virgil kissed his queen’s knuckles. “I’m okay, don’t worry.” As he leaned in to nuzzle her hand, his erection bobbed at the surface of the bathwater he was still standing in, drawing Remy’s attention with a smirk. 

“You are more than just ‘okay’, darling. Magnificent, outstanding, absolutely perfect - those are far more accurate.” She winked, kissing his nose. “Now, might I lend you a hand as well?” 

Virgil’s jaw dropped, the confidence he had wrapped himself in now slipping from his grasp like water. “I- uh-” He bit his lip, finding himself unable to look his queen in the eye, despite still having her legs wrapped around his waist and hook over a shoulder. “I don’t want to presume- I mean- you are under no obligations, your majesty, which - of course - you know already, cause you’re the queen and all, but- mmf!” 

His anxious rambling was cut off by a pair of soft lips over his, drawing him into the sweetest kiss he had ever been treated to (and he shared kisses with his best friend on a daily).

“Ssshh,” Remy cooed as she pulled away, cupping her new personal servant’s cheeks. She smiled, drawing him close to her chest, letting him tuck his face into the crook of her neck while one hand trailed down his lithe body. “Say the word babe, and I’ll stop, otherwise I want to do this for my new favourite companion.” 

Who was Virgil to say no to something he’d had wet dreams about? He nodded his consent, sliding his palms up her chest to press himself closer, inhaling her scent and mouthing little kisses at her throat. His body jerked, a sudden moan dragged from his throat, as Remy’s hand curled around his dick. She pumped his length, rolled his balls between her fingers, and teased his cock until his hips stuttered and he spurted white between their bodies. 

They shuddered and slumped together, panting and caressing each other with shaky limbs.

When Virgil was finally able to drag himself back to wipe them off with one of the washcloths, the bath was beginning to cool. The servant made to stand and grab his queen a towel, intent on continuing his duties, but instead found himself scooped into her arms. 

“None of that now, doll. You deserve to be taken care of as well.” She winked, giggling at his fluster, carrying him back to her bedchambers. “Would you care to join me? I prefer to relax in the nude when I can, and it has been way too long since I’ve had a good cuddle partner. We don’t have to do anything else this eve, my darling, queen’s honour. Though I do hope this is not a one time occurence. I would love to spend more time with you, Virgil, for more than just what that magical mouth of yours can do.”

Despite his shock that his queen, and object of desire and affection, wanted more from him - with him - than just his service, Virgil found himself nodding, the hand wrapped around the back of her neck beginning to toy with her long hair. “Yeah...I would like that a lot.”


End file.
